


His Curse

by wineandweens



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandweens/pseuds/wineandweens
Summary: It was a typical Saturday night in Hollywood, and Charlie Scene's occupying his usual night club spot. All is normal, until eyes fall upon a familiar face, which brings back so many memories - and urges.





	1. The Curse Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a current psl that I have. Not too much to say except that this will ultimately end up just be a two-chapter porn with a plot. Smut will be in the next chapter. Could I have written the whole story and posted as one large chapter? Sure. But I was lazy and just wanted to get this started and posted sooner rather than later.

It was a typical Saturday night in Hollywood – the music buzzed, while purple, red and green neon lights drowned out any other true color tones inside of the large open space. The air was thick, filled with cigarette smoke and the hint of burning marijuana, which was rolled into a blunt between his two fingers. Charlie Scene was scoping the atmosphere around him for his next potential ‘victim’. His shades hid his ice-blue eyes as they scanned the filled dance floor, while the snapback Los Angeles Rams cap atop his head hid a messy lot of light brown hair underneath. He was unshaven, stubble covering his cheeks and inching down the length of his neck. Charlie held the self-rolled joint loosely between his fingers, smoking herb hovering mere inches from his pursed lips. His other hand was also occupied, resting a glass of Fireball whiskey on the rocks against his jean-clad knee. 

He studied the half-dressed women dancing on the nearby dance floor, taking note of the ones in which he could have no problem taking home that night – he had a day off from the studio the next day after all, so he could afford a night of fun. 

His buzz was just about optimal as he finished the alcohol in his rocks glass, smashing the already spent blunt in the ashtray beside him before lifting up from his seat to join the rest of the weekend partygoers. Taking his place behind a twenty-something-year-old blonde, he moved his hand to her hips as they bounced and swayed to the upbeat music that blared through the speakers. The female stranger clearly didn’t mind, as she grinded against Charlie’s groin, doing her best to play the role of ‘easy to get’. While he smiled down and zeroed in at his prey, Charlie still remained aware of what – and who – was around him, no matter how shit faced or high he got.

 _Nice ass…… Nice tits…… Yikes, no thanks……,”_ Charlie thought to himself as his eyes spot back up and scanned those around him, all the while still moving against his current dance partner. It was then when he was about to settle on the drunk blonde in his arms when his eyes caught a familiar face – a face across the dance floor that he hadn’t seen in months, no, years. 

_Deuce._

 

\---

 

It would be wrong to say that there was only bad blood between him and the familiar face – shit – there was history there. History that still stuck with Charlie to this very day; history that only flooded fresh images and flashbacks into his mind the moment he saw that smug look on the other's stupid, but beautiful face. It wasn’t romance by any stretch of means between the rapper and his clean-vocal counterpart, but there was certainly carnal history that had unfortunately (according to his dick) ceased immediately after said bad blood hit the band and the former front man. He was the only man that could do things to Charlie Scene. Things he wouldn’t dare to even think of doing with another man. He wasn’t a faggot, after all. Just for Deuce. _For Aron._ He always called him his little curse.

Charlie’s hands dropped from the blonde’s hips, as if she wasn’t even there anymore, stepping away from her as an instant afterthought. He wasn’t sure if sight was deceiving him, as crystal eyes did a double-take as if to test the view of his former friend – his former fuck buddy. 

_“Well, shit.”_ Charlie thought, as those familiar brown eyes locked with his. 

Unsure glances turned into glares, Charlie hiding his behind his dark sunglasses; Deuce’s wasn’t as easy to conceal. Charlie took steps towards him, feeling a bit uneasy not having anyone else there to watch his back if needed, but it didn’t seem like Deuce had his typical posse watching his either. The two met each other in the middle of a packed dance floor. 

“Look who the fuck it is – Jordon.” Deuce smirked, speaking loudly over the music so that the sunglass-clad rapper could hear him. 

“Don’t call me that.” Charlie responded, as arms folded in front of his chest. For some reason, Deuce was still just as intimidating to Charlie as he once was years ago – untrusting, yet irresistible to him - so he didn't want to let his guard down. Not yet. Charlie was always seen as a womanizer by his bandmates, and had some kind of notoriety for bringing a new one home every week – but Aron... Deuce was his one male weakness – Charlie could already feel that man's curse starting to overtake him as it had done many times in the past.

“Relax Charlie, I’m not going to have anyone jump you. Unlike others.” Deuce assured the guitarist with an eye roll, who was also clearly standing his ground in an abundance of caution. He hadn’t changed at all during the absent years, Charlie thought; still skinny as a rail, with tattooed arms naked and on full display for all to see. Still the same smug look on his face; the same look that challenged Charlie to explore the man further in the first place. The same face that he wanted to shut up AND put up. 

“What are you doing here?” Charlie asked bluntly. He had occupied the same club hundreds of times, and not once seeing Deuce in the vicinity any of those times. So he felt like it was a fair question to ask the other. Deuce only shrugged, as he took a step towards Charlie, daring to throw his arms around the rapper’s neck as he began swaying to the loud bass of the music. 

“Word got out that Charlie fuckin' Scene was here. So I had to see for myself,” the older man answered, as if it was an obvious explanation. This made Charlie’s nose wrinkle, although he found his own hands moving way to Deuce’s hips without any kind of command from his brain. Those hips were familiar; at least, familiar at one point. Charlie knew it was the alcohol partially talking, but he found himself wanting to be familiar with those hips again – even despite the bad blood between them. Even despite all the poison spat throughout absent years.

Charlie brought his face to the nape of Deuce’s neck, the tip of his nose and his lips subtly brushing against the warm skin. The scent was all too rememberable; as if it was only yesterday. Not only a scent of alcohol, but Deuce’s scent. Aron’s scent. The scent of his curse. The beat of the music caused the rapper to move closer against his new dance partner, the liquor and high developed into his brain making this so much easier to do, and forget all of the reasons why he shouldn't. Why was he doing this? While the booze and weed from earlier were strong attributes, it was ultimately the curse that caused Charlie to further his bad decisions. How could this man still somehow affect him even after all these years?

“Remember how it used to be?” Deuce asked sloppily, breathing into Charlie’s ear, hips pressing into Charlie’s as they danced.

“Vaguely.” Charlie lied. He remembered all too well. 

“I’ll refresh your memory.”


	2. The Curse Continues

It all happened in a blur. 

It could’ve been the alcohol numbing the rapper’s brain then, but it was definitely the mouth that overtook his that did it. Before he could retort a snappy response of his own, Deuce wrapped his arms around Charlie’s neck, pulling him in with force; lips locked against his own. 

While he was caught off guard by the sudden act, Charlie did absolutely nothing to stop it. It would’ve been logical and responsible to pull back and out of his grip, but there were no lips like those lips. Aron’s lips. Those _cursed_ lips. The mere touch was intoxicating enough to apprehend any man - even Charlie Scene. They only made him drunker with lust and wanting more. The younger man found himself kissing back without reason, other than wanting to fulfill the want that filled his mind and memories as soon as he saw his ex-friend again.

The last remaining bit of rational thought from his cloudy brain attempted to chime in through a small break in the fog; _”Don't do it, Jordon. This is such a bad fucking idea, bro. You know what he does to you._. 

Those words easily drifted away on the vibrations of upbeat bass as fingertips found the bottom hem of Deuce's tank top, teasing with the skin directly underneath. The inked flesh was warm to the touch, and even after all the years that had past, Charlie’s skillful hands moved along his smooth stomach and up his sides as if they remembered every single inch. _”Nostalgia is a beautiful thing.”_ Charlie thought instead. And Deuce seemed to think the same exact thing.

In synchronized motion, the two men pushed through the dance floor occupants, lips working against each other without a break in their wrestle for dominance. They came to a vacant corner of the nightclub, the space shadowed away by the strong fluorescent lighting that circled the hot, crowded room. Lips finally broke. No words were exchanged as Deuce pushed Charlie backwards, the rapper falling with a thud in a seated position upon the black velvet couch that was conveniently positioned behind him. Charlie looked up from his new position, a slight pout forming off of his bottom lip once the heat of another body suddenly vanished after the abrupt shove. The pout didn’t last however, when he felt hands reach for the buckle of his belt, the view of the dark-haired man dropping to his knees in front of him. 

Oh fuck, the nostalgia was definitely settling in now. 

Charlie was already rock hard when Deuce shoved his hand down the front of the rapper’s jeans, pulling him out and pausing as if to marvel at the cock that stood firm for him. Deuce only smirked as he looked back and forth between Charlie and the new treat presented to him. 

Charlie let out as gasp as he felt the swelter of Deuce’s mouth surround him, one hand moving to grip at the smooth fabric of the furniture, while the other found way to Deuce’s dark hair, wrapping the strands tightly around his fingers. A smile curved onto the corner of his lips as he looked down at the man giving him attention, then scanning the room around them when he became aware of where they were. Aron’s tongue then persuaded him that it didn’t fucking matter where they were or who saw. 

Deuce moved his head in a slow bobbling motion, tongue wrapping around Charlie’s cock and moving up the length before swirling the tip of his muscle against the rapper’s swelling head.

“Jesus, Aron. You fucking whore.” Charlie breathed out, letting his head fall back against the back of the couch, setting his gaze to the strobes of lights that danced above them. 

Deuce gripped at Charlie’s jean-covered thighs, squeezing them tightly as he took another swipe at the leaking head in his mouth, tasting the pre-cum leaking from the younger man’s slit. Charlie lifted his head back up from the couch just in time to watch his ex-bandmate lower his head on him completely, taking in all of the guitarist’s cock in one slow motion, coating the length with a thick coat of saliva, the fluids dribbling down and seeping through the fabric of his boxer shorts. 

Deuce knew how to work that mouth of his, and it was just as good as Charlie remembered it. 

“I’m gonna…” Charlie moaned as he felt himself already nearing climax, enough for Deuce to hear over the loud upbeat music that still filled the hazy air around them. It halted all of his mouth movements completely, lifting his head to look up at Charlie with narrowed eyes. 

“Not until you fuck me.” Deuce spoke in a growl as he moved from his kneeling position, hands unfastening the large belt buckle that secured his own jeans. Charlie watched with hungry eyes, a hand moving to temporarily wrap around his now neglected slippery cock, stroking it until Deuce descended upon him once more. 

Now, it would’ve been difficult for many to be able to discreetly conceal their acts of lust within public spaces, but luckily for Charlie and Deuce, they had done this together before – multiple times. It was just another check off their list. And it always made the act all that more exciting.

Deuce turned around as he moved to sit on Charlie’s lap, pushing the back of his jeans down past his hips as he positioned himself just right on Charlie to allow the hard tip to press against his eager entrance. Charlie’s hands moved to grip Deuce’s waist, the rapper straightening his posture to press his chest to the other’s back and pressing his mouth to the older man’s neck, nipping and tugging at the delicate skin that he came across. With the help of coating Charlie’s cock with his masterful mouth, Deuce eased himself down on Charlie, penetrating himself with the man-sword. 

“How the fuck are you so tight?” Charlie breathed into Deuce’s ear, taking skin from Deuce’s earlobe between his teeth as he tugged and sucked on it. He knew if was something that drove Aron wild. Deuce didn’t respond, only suppressing a moan as he moved himself up and down on Charlie, with aid and guidance of Charlie’s hands on his waist. 

“You feel so fucking good. I bet -” 

“Would you just shut the fuck up and fuck me? Its been so long.” Deuce breathed, head falling back so the back of it pressed to Charlie’s shoulder, chin tilting outward to the side to allow Charlie access to all of the skin on his neck that he desired. The rapper took the invitation, being sure to leave marks to the white skin, hips rolling upward each time Deuce lowered himself onto his cock. Deuce moved his own tattooed hand to dive into the front of his jeans, fingers curling around his erection. With fingertips, he slipped across the fluid leaking from his throbbing tip to spread along the length of his cock, coating himself before beginning to pump it in rhythm of the two men’s’ hips meeting together.

Their moans and groans were drowned out by the music, the dark illumination and heavy crowd on the dance floor proving to leave all eyes off of the pair. It was just them. And they were both close. Charlie’s hands moved underneath Deuce’s shirt, nails dragging against the skin as he felt that warm knot in his lower stomach begin the form. Deuce moaned like the whore that he was as he self-fucked himself on Charlie’s cock, stimulating his own as he neared closer and closer to his orgasm. 

It all happened in a blur. 

With flashes of white, they both came.

Deuce climaxed first, coating his hand and the interior of denim with his semen. When the other lowered, Charlie gave one last upward thrust of his hips, burying himself deep before releasing his own. Their hips came to a slowing stop as all movements then stilled for a moment or few, the two men just breathing against each other. While they stayed still, everyone else in the club just kept moving and dancing to the music. 

Deuce was finally the first to move between the two, pulling himself up and off of Charlie and pulling up his jeans as he turned to face him. He only smiled, ignoring the feeling of Charlie’s cum leaking from his ass and riding down between his leg from inside of his pants. 

Charlie matched his smile.

“You’ll always be my little slut.” Charlie spoke through slowing uneven breaths, tucked himself back into his jeans and buttoning himself up. Crystal blue eyes, still shaded by Wayfarers, locked with brown ones.

“No.” Deuce responded with a shake of his head, “I’ll always be your curse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. I noticed these two are rarely paired - I totally ship them and I don't care. <3  
> Hope everyone enjoyed my second fic ever. I have written two Deuces in a row now so I'll be sure to give him a break on the next go around.


End file.
